


When Jealousy Appears

by MajijoGangstas



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, F/F, Hot, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: Short story starting with Center, Sakura and Nezumi...





	When Jealousy Appears

Center : Sakura, mmm…. come on…. This is so good…. no, don’t say anything…. let me eat them…. they’re so beautiful…. ooohhhh yeahh…. aaaaaaahhhhhhhh..!!!!!!!!!!!!! Delicious…. oh my god..!!!!!!!!!

Sakura : Stop it..!!!! Nooo..!!! I want to take the top..!!! Center..!!!!

Center : If you want it baby, come…. take it !!! Yeahh…. take it, Sakura !!!!! Aaahhhh !!!!!! You can’t !!!!!

Sakura : Ohh yess..!! I want it..!!! I want it, please !!!! Give it to me..!!!! Aaaahhhhh..!!!!!!! Nooo..!!! Honeyyy..!!!!

Center : Louder Sakura..!!!!!! I don’t hear you !!!!!

Sakura : Mm... ggg..!!!!!!!!!!!! Aaaahhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I… I…. Ooohhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CENTEEEEEEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEESSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEAAAASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AGAIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : DON’T MOVE BABY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’M COMING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OHH YESSS I’M COMING….. RIGHT NOOOOOW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN IT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHO’S THE QUEEN, SAKURA ????????!!!!!!!! SAY IT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura : IT’S YOUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT’S YOU CENTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : Ok…. now look… mmm.... you see it...? My finger is always aiming the center…. the middle finger…. oohhh how is it baby…?? You like it inside, right…. Now let me bite it…. Mmm oooohhh..!!!

Sakura : CENTER, PLEASE..!!!!! I’M BEGGING YOU..!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO……. HAAN..!!!!!!!! OH MY..!!!!!!! OOOOHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : That’s it baby, now you’re mine..!!! You’re my slave !!!!!!!

Sakura : Oohhh..!!!!! YES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’LL DO ANYTHING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : Wouuuuuuuuh !!!! Impressive !!!

Center : Nezumi !!!

Sakura : Nezumi ??????? W..Why are you filming ??????

Nezumi: Well done Sakura ! You can be a perfect porn actress !! Lots of girls and boys are jealous outside... Congrats girl but your playtime is over. End of your lesson. Center, baby…

Center : Yeah honey, I’m coming…

Sakura : Center..!!!!!!!!! We’re not done !!!!!!! I need to..????!!!! What the fuck is this ??????!!!!!! Let me go..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME GO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : You know girl… the ropes are solid. Now, watch carefully…. I want you to see what is it to have your Master fucked in front of you....

Sakura : HMMPHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : Honey, you amaze me… come here…. Mmm.… oooohhhhh..!!!! Like this…. oh my god..!!! Oh my god..!!!! Aaaaahhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!! Exciting..!!!!!!! NEZUMIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOHHH YEEESSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : Right here baby…. aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That’s it..!!!!!! You’re the best !!!!! I love you..!!!! Fuck me..!!!!! It’s so good..!!!!!! I’m dying..!!!!!!! Stop it, please..!!!!!! More..!!!!! CENTEEEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Holy shit..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait, just a second……. (talking in her device) Yes guys, come take her.

*Four security guards suddenly showed up, grabbing Sakura.*

Sakura : HMMPHH..!!!!!!!!! NO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : Bye bye Sakura…...san ! Have a good time in Majisuka Prison !!! Send us your love hahahaha !!!!!!

Center : You’ll see you’ll be fine !! Have fun alone !!! If you got a problem call Nezumi she’ll send you a lawyer !!!! Hahaha !!!!!!!VLAM !!!!!!!!

Nezumi : Now this bitch is out for a while. Maeda was in prison so why not her ?! She thinks she’s invincible or what ??!! If she wants to go out she needs to pay me 300 millions. I saved Majijo, remember ?! I can’t save everyone ! So go fuck yourself, bitch !!

Center : Yeah she dragged everyone in a fucking mess. She wanted to be the new queen as an hostess ! Taking my place…

Nezumi : My poor baby…. oooh… come here, mmm…. Next time tear her up even harder… in front of me…. make her squeal….

Center : Okay honey…. mmm…. oooohhhhh..!!!

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> (Morality of the story : If you let anyone taking the top in Majijo, then they can take the top in bed too. Nezumi’s morality. ) It was my 1st fic. Thank you for reading !


End file.
